1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertically hanging coverings for architectural openings, such as doors and windows. More specifically, the present invention relates to coverings of this variety which may be opened and closed by manipulating a vertically hanging loop of cord on one of the two sides of the covering.
2. Description of the Prior-Art
Coverings of the subject type are well known in the art. One disadvantage of such coverings is that they must be provided with the loop of cord required for opening and closing operation in either right- or left-hand variants. That is to say, a manufacturer must provide variants of a given model of covering with the loop of cord on either the right- or left-hand side. Needless to say, this requires the maintenance of an inventory of both variants of a given model.
Moreover, a customer may often want to change a covering previously installed in his home from a right-hand variant to a left-hand variant, or vice versa. Such a change might require a time-consuming and complicated disassembly of the covering, once it has been removed from above the architectural opening, and reassembly into the desired mode, followed by reinstallation.
Both manufacturers and customers would clearly benefit from a covering which could be readily changed between right- and left-hand variants, particularly if this could be accomplished without taking the covering down from over the architectural opening. That benefit is provided by the present invention.